Memorias de un reencuentro
by Anubisfullbuster
Summary: Se conocieron y fueron separados el tiempo hizo lo suyo y se olvidaron el uno del otro, pero el destino tenía los planes para su reencuentro.
1. 1:Nos conocimos

_**Los personajes que aquí se presentan son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia hasta donde sé yo la inventé.**_

_**Memorias de un rencuentro Cap: ¿Cómo nos conocimos?**_

_*Snf, snf*, los sollozos de una niña se escuchaban en lo profundo de una grieta, la pequeña se había separado de su familia, que había ido de picnic al parque a las afueras de la ciudad, _

_-papá, mamá, Mira-nee, Elf-niichan- había estado gritando por ya varios minutos, lo que parecían horas a la pequeña._

* * *

Habían pasado doce años desde que ponía un pie en esta ciudad, la nostalgia mezclada con felicidad la invadió a la chica, que aunque no conocía nada de la ciudad debido a que se había mudado cuando apenas tenía seis años, decidió pasar ese día sola y conocer un poco más de la ciudad, su centro histórico y algunos parques y por último su lugar favorito el centro comercial, el lugar no estaba antes de que se mudara y disfruto como nunca, se probó ropa, jugo en el arcade y tomó un café, sin notarlo ya había oscurecido. Su casa estaba a unas calles así que decidió irse caminando. La oscuridad fue penetrante al salir del edificio, 10:30pm marcaba su reloj, no era muy tarde pero era de esas extrañas noches sin luna, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y la chica apretó el paso.

-¿A dónde tan sola mi reina?- la voz de un hombre resonó desde su espalada, ella sólo apretó el paso.

-¿Te comió la lengua el gato dulzura?- la voz seguía insistiendo y si darse cuenta dio vuelta en el lugar equivocado, los ojos de la albina se abrieron en asombro y se le puso la piel de gallina al ver que había terminado en un callejón sin salida.

-Así que me querías a solas- dijo el tipo, que aparentaba unos 25-28 años, saco la lengua como si saboreara algo.

-¡No!- fue lo único que atino en decir, antes de que el individuo unos 20 cm más alto y el doble de su peso agarro sus muñecas y le tapó la boca.

* * *

_-Hay alguien ahí- una voz sonó desde fuera de la grita._

_-¡Sí! Ayúdame por favor- Gritó la pequeña._

_-¡Ya te vi!- Dijo el chico del otro lado de la grieta, poniéndose de rodillas se estiró y dio la mano a la albina. _

_-Un poco más- dijo la niña casi al salir de la grieta. Salió y en un desbalanceo cayeron al pasto. El chico comenzó a reír, transmitiendo cierta tranquilidad a la albina que poco a poco empezó a reír con él a carcajadas._

_-Soy Natsu- dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa carente de dos dientes._

_-Lissana- dijo la niña sonriendo mientras se tallaba los ojos._

* * *

La colocó contra la pared y le dio un beso en el cuello, las lágrimas empezaban a brotar, nunca había sentido tanto miedo, tenía presionando fuertemente su muñeca y su mano le tapaba completamente su boca ahogando por completo sus gritos, con el otro brazo intento golpearlo pero fue inútil. El hombre arrastro su boca por el cuello hasta llegar al hombro. Lissana cerró los ojos con amargura, cuando de repente escuchó un impacto y sintió como la liberaban, cuando abrió los ojos vio como el hombre que hasta hace unos segundos la tenía prisionera y a punto de violarla inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- escuchó la voz de su salvador.

En un impulso de lo abrazó –g-gr-gracias- dijo la chica con lágrimas aun en los ojos.

-Natsu- dijo apretándola entre sus brazos.

-Lissana- dijo un poco más tranquila acercándose a su pecho.

* * *

_-¡Lisana! ¿Qué te paso?- dijo la madre de la niña al ver los raspones en rodillas y brazos._

_-Me caí en una grieta, pero mi amigo Natsu me ayudó- dijo señalando._

_-Gracias chico- fue el padre quien intervino esta vez el padre acariciando la cabeza del chico._

_-Natsu es hora de irnos- se escuchó el grito de una mujer a la distancia._

_-Ya voy mamá- contesto de regreso._

_-Adiós a todos- dijo moviendo su mano y corriendo hacia el lugar del cual provenía la voz._

* * *

-¿vives cerca?- preguntó una vez que se habían separado del abrazo, la chica simplemente asintió.

-Te acompaño, a esta hora hay más idiotas como este- dijo caminando hacia el frente. La chica apresuró el paso para alcanzarlo, lo tomó de la parte de atrás de su playera y lo fue guiando.

-aquí es- dijo con voz leve la albina.

-bien hasta luego- dijo moviendo la mano en señal de despedida.

La puerta se abrió, era su hermana mayor, que se sorprendió al ver al chico y luego se asustó un poco al ver la expresión vacía de su hermana.

-buenas noches Mira-nee- pasó de lado y corrió a encerrarse en su cuarto.

* * *

**A/N: Uno de los escritos más cortos que he hecho pero de los que más me ha gustado, con dedicatoria especial para Miranje Strauss que me motivo varias formas a escribirlo.**

**Lo escribí como celebración del reinició del anime, para más información por MP XD.**

**Bueno, quejas, preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de homicidio o cualquier cosa por estúpidas y sensuales reviews. Gracias por leer hasta aquí. No sé cuándo actualicé pero se trata de un proyecto corto. **


	2. 2: COINCIDENCIA

_-¿Ya no te duele tu brazo?- preguntó la albina mayor a la pequeña._

_-sólo un poco, ya estoy bien- dijo la pequeña mientras disfrutaba de una paleta helada que llevó para el viaje._

_-Y ¿cómo sucedió?- pregunto un poco temeroso su hermano mayor; los tres iban sentados en la parte trasera de la camioneta mientras sus padres iban en la parte delantera._

_La pequeña comenzó a contar como perseguía a una ardilla y se alejó de donde se habían quedado, perdió de vista al pequeño roedor y "sólo sintió que caía", la caída había sido corta y sólo se hizo unos raspones en rodillas y codos, sin embargo, era lo suficiente profunda para que ella no pudiera salir sola. –Y luego llegó él- dijo con un tierno sonrojo en su rostro._

_El resto del viaje pasó tranquilo ya que los tres hermanos cayeron dormidos._

* * *

*toc, toc, toc* Miranje se apresuró a subir las escaleras y tocar la puerta de la habitación de su hermana -¡¿Estás bien?!- preguntó muy asustada, después de ver la expresión.

-Sí, no pasó nada, sólo sigo un poco asustada- contesto entre sollozos la menor de las Strauss.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Mira, que seguía un poco preocupada, -adelante- contesto Lissana.

La encontró en un rincón en posición fetal, sus ojos mostraban que había estado llorando, le contó todo, desde lo divertido que había sido conocer la ciudad y los bonitos lugares en el centro, hasta el fatídico momento de su encuentro con ese "hombre", -¿te salvó?- interrumpió Mirajane, Lissana asintió con un leve sonrojo. "No sería la primera vez" pensó la mayor. Las hermanas se abrazaron los últimos años habían sido bastante difíciles, ese abrazo significo tanto, que Lissana volvió a llorar y Mirajane se conmovió y también lloró. Ambas se terminaron durmiendo sobre la cama de Lissana unidas en un abrazo.

* * *

_-¡No quiero ir!- Gritó la pequeña a su madre, estaba molesta no quería ir a la primaria no entendía por qué tenía que dejar de ver a sus amigas del_ kínder.

_-¡Lissana Strauss!, compórtate y sube al auto- Su padre habló y como si el berrinche nunca hubiera existido subió al auto. _

_Al llegar a la escuela, una mujer de pequeña estatura cabellera larga rubia y ojos verdes le dio la bienvenida, -Que pequeña tan linda, tú irás en mi salón, Soy la señorita Mavis- dijo con una gran sonrisa que transmitió cierta seguridad en la pequeña que le devolvió la sonrisa y corrió al salón._

_Buscó un lugar al frente y se sentó, era temprano y estaba sola en el salón, así que sacó su cuaderno y se puso dibujar, para su corta edad tenía talento hizo un pequeño dibujo de ella y la señorita Mavis._

_Poco a poco los niños iban llegando, se hizo la hora y la maestra comenzó a nombrar lista, y entonces –Dragneel Natsu- la albina abrió los ojos y luego –¡Presente!- dijo el de pelos rosados azotando la puerta._

_-Siempre tarde- dijo un pequeño de pelo negro desde la parte de atrás._

_-Justo a tiempo tonto- dijo Dragneel sacando la lengua._

_-Tranquilos chicos- dijo Mavis con una sonrisa._

_-¡Oh! Eres tú la niña del parque ¿Lisara?- dijo el de pelo rosado con una gran sonrisa._

_-Lissana- corrigió un poco a penada porque no recordará su nombre._

_-jeje, sí lo siento- dijo tomando su lugar._

_El resto del día paso sin más, en el recreo Natsu, les presentó a sus amigos a la albina y se llevó bien con ellos._

* * *

Ambas chicas despertaron con el sonido del despertador en el celular de Mirajane, trabajaba como secretaria en una agencia de modelaje no muy lejos de ahí, -Hoy será tu primer día- dijo la albina mayor a su hermanita si alejarla de su pecho, –Sí- dijo Lissana. Se metió a bañar y vistió tomo sus cosas y se fue a la parada del camión. Preparatoria #11 de la Universidad de Magnolia.

Reviso su horario en el celular por última vez, mostró la credencial que le habían mandado y el guardia la dejo pasar. Se puso sus audífonos y se dirigió a su salón antes de levantar la cara choco con alguien –lo siento- dijo desde el suelo. –No fue mi culpa- levantó el rostro y distinguió a su héroe de anoche. El chico le extendió el brazo y le ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Estudias aquí?, nunca te había visto- preguntó el chico.

-Me acabó de mudar, sabes ¿dónde está el salón 27?- dijo un tanto a penada, llevaba caminando un tiempo y no entendía la mecánica de cómo se distribuían los salones.

-27- dijo abriendo los ojos, -Algún problema- se preguntó la albina al ver la expresión de Dragneel. –Nada, me sorprendió que estemos en el mismo salón- Lissana también se sorprendio, y Natsu comenzó a reír, la albina se sintió tranquila y también rio.

-Te ves más bonita así- dijo en un impulso Natsu, que luego cubrió su boca con ambas manos.

-¿Cómo?- dijo con sorpresa y un notable sonrojo.

-riendo- ambos se pusieron rojísimos…

**Muchas gracias a todo el que haya leído hasta aquí, un poco irrelevante el episodio pero espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poco. **

**Sus Reviews alimentan mi creatividad, por favor no dejen de comentar cualquier cosa es buena ^_^.**

**Promocionando el fansub: tenemos Fairy Tail en calidad HD, sonido e imagen algunos ep temporada pasada y la película en full HD, shinigami Adictos Fansub, búsquenos en FB o nuestra página oficial (por buscador google XD no se puede poner hipervínculos)**


	3. 3 Pasado

Creo que voy a alargar el fic más de lo que pensaba me llegó un pequeño golpe de inspiración y tengo varias ideas que me gustaría incluir. Sin más que decir por el momento, vayamos al grano.

Los personajes mencionados en este FanFic son propiedad de Hiro Mashima sólo la historia es de mi "propiedad".

* * *

_El día de clases había terminado para los niños en la escuela primaria, para Lissana había sido genial, hizo muchos amigos, Gray, Levy, Jet, Droy, Laki, Kinana, Warren, Max y se reencontró con su héroe del parque. La señorita Mavis era divertidísima, ella y algunos de sus compañeros ya sabían leer, sin embargo, la clase no fue tediosa para ninguno. En el recreo jugo mucho y lo mejor de todo, no había tarea._

_-Lissana, por aquí- agitaba el brazo su madre que la esperaba a las afueras de la escuela junto con su hermano Elfman._

_-¡Ya voy mamá!- respondió la pequeña y después de despedirse de sus amigos, corrió a los brazos de su madre._

_-¿Cómo le fue hoy a mi pequeña?- preguntó Adelaide Strauss a su hija, pregunta que inició una larga charla sobre lo emocionante que había sido el primer día para la pequeña y como moría por que fuera mañana, mientras Elfman disfrutaba jugando con su consola portátil en la parte trasera._

* * *

Después de todo no había sido un mal día para Lissana, las clases habían sido ligeras y puedo conocer a muchas personas "interesantes" y ya podía distinguir lo que conformaba su grupo; Gray y Juvia, la parejita empalagosa del grupo, que a pesar de tanta miel no caían mal; el grupo de Levy y Laki las "nerds" del grupo; Luego estaban Lucy y Kinana las chicas más guapas del grupo; y por supuesto los chicos del grupo que no dejaban de bromear y divertirse incluso durante las clases, hablamos de Gajeel, Warren, Max, Jet, Droy, Natsu y cuando se quitaba el mandil Gray. Un grupo único a pesar de tantas diferencias muy unido, era bastante divertido y gracias a Natsu, Lissana no se sentía fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, muy dentro de Lissana todo el alboroto y sus compañeros le despertaban cierto sentimiento de familiaridad.

Los maestros eran buenos y sabían cómo tratar con el grupo, Gildartz Clive su genial maestro de inglés, los maestros que no deberían ser más viejos que su hermana Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandes, el señor Conbolt, el maestro Wakaba, el profesor Makarov y la señorita Mavis. Por ser primer día las horas se fueron en presentaciones y explicaciones sobre la forma de calificar. Sexto semestre, significaba el descanso para los que habían trabajado su promedio los otros 5 semestres o el último estirón que podrían darle aquellos que no les había ido tan bien en semestres anteriores y querían una carrera universitaria. El caso de Lissana era el primero después de mantener un promedio casi perfecto en su prepa en Crocus podría relajarse un poco más en Magnolia.

La albina caminaba tranquila a la salida tenía que llegar temprano a casa, le dio mucha pena pero tuvo que rechazar las invitaciones a pasear que le hicieron las chicas del grupo. De repente sintió que la tomaban del hombro, se asustó un poco y dio un brinco y volteó.

-Jajaja, tranquila soy yo- Dijo Dragneel a la albina cuando volteó.

-Tonto me asustaste- le respondió sacándole la lengua, caminaron juntos a la salida.

-Me preguntaba, ¿No quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- dijo sincero mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-No te preocupes traigo "transpobres"- Dijo Lissana mostrando un pequeño boleto rosa y su credencial.

-Insisto, vivimos cerca y pues parece que tienes prisa, ¿por qué no irnos juntos?- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Lissana giró los ojos –Está bien, sólo porque en verdad tengo prisa- completo la albina y el pelirosado salió corriendo en busca de su auto, -no tardo nada lo estacione cerca- Dragneel se fue corriendo y en cuestión de segundos regresó con su auto a la entrada de la escuela. Lissana se quedó estupefacta y un poco nerviosa al ver la velocidad con la que regreso. Subió al auto y fueron rumbo a casa.

-Y entonces ¿De dónde eres?- Quiso iniciar la plática Natsu.

-Mmm, nací aquí pero por trabajo de mis padres nos mudamos a Crocus cuando tenía seis, ¿qué hay de ti?- dijo la albina.

-Siempre he vivido aquí, ¿qué tal es Crocus?- interrogó de nuevo el chico.

-Etto… es una gran ciudad muy parecida aquí tiene de todos y aunque está muy contaminado en ciertas partes los parques y el jardín del castillo son hermosos- Contestó Strauss entusiasmada.

-Suena genial, espero algún día poder ir a Crocus, y ¿viene toda tu familia?- dijo Natsu tomando la calle de la casa de Lissana.

-Sip mis hermanos y yo- Dijo Lissana que ya podía distinguir su casa.

-¿Qué hay de tus padres?- Dijo estacionando el auto, luego volteó y vio cierta mirada fría en la albina.

-Hasta mañana gracias por el aventón- Salió prácticamente corriendo del auto compacto.

-¿Quizá no escuchó la pregunta?- El despistado chico no notó la expresión de Lissana, agitó su brazo en señal de despedida y dio vuelta al auto.

Lissana puso la llave en la puerta y entró, sus hermanos llegaban tarde hoy así que le tocaba hacer la cena sola, checo el refri, saco los ingredientes y empezó a cocinar.

Su hermana llegaba de la agencia a las 7pm y hoy era el día de descanso de su hermano por lo que llegaría a las 3, eran las 1:30 tenía suficiente tiempo para preparar algo especial.

* * *

_Lissana llegó a casa y corrió a su cuarto, en el estante se encontraba un libro de dibujos, que su padre Alaude le había regalado, "La Leyenda Del Asesino de Dragones" un pequeño libro con muchos dibujos que contaba una historia que si bien era para niños era bastante interesante. El rey muere debido a una terrible enfermedad y la única heredera debía elegir a un rey y esposo para ella, sin embargo, ella ya estaba enamorada de un sirviente. Para elegir a su esposo la tradición dice que los candidatos deberían traer la cabeza de un Dragón. El sirviente escucha las reglas y en contra de todo lo que decía la sociedad él le promete regresar y convertirla en su esposa, como símbolo de su promesa el joven le entregaba a la princesa un collar y él se llevaba uno similar, "cuando nos encontremos el collar se volverá uno y como el misterio de las hadas nuestro amor no tendrá fin" Lissana leía emocionada las palabras del guerrero. Dejo el libro de lado y bajo a cenar después del grito de su hermano. Su madre había cocinado su platillo favorito pollo empanizado con espagueti. La escena era la de una típica familia disfrutando de sus alimentos mientras conversaban sobre los que les había pasado durante el día._

* * *

Comía sola, su hermano acababa de llamar y no podría regresar a casa hoy, -lo difícil de ser un guardaespaldas- dijo Lissana para sí misma mientras picaba el espagueti, sin ganas término de comer y se dirigió a su habitación, aún le faltaban desempacar algunas cosas, vio las cajas ordenadas a un lado de su ventana y abrió la primera caja y abrió los ojos en asombro el título "la leyenda del Asesino de Dragones" apareció ante ella. –No recordaba que conservaba esto, papá me lo regalo cuando aprendí a leer- arrojo el libro a la cama y luego ella se tiró boca arriba estiro su brazo y comenzó a leer leyó la frase "…y como el misterio de las hadas nuestro amor no tendrá fin…" hojeo hacia la siguiente página y algo cayó, Lissana se giró para observar y era un pequeño collar colguije de plata bastante extraño parecía el marco de una figura, rápido reviso el libro y era la misma forma que el collar de los protagonistas lo observó un momento y lo guardó en un cajón cerro el libro y se quedó viendo el techo, se durmió un rato hasta que oyó la puerta abrirse.

-Lissana ya llegué- gritó su hermana desde el primer piso.

-Bienvenida, ¿cómo te fue?- dijo la menor.

-Genial, el señor Dreyar dijo que me daría un aumento, nuestras modelos están en su mejor momento- Dijo Mirajane a su hermana.

-Deberías invitarlo a cenar para agradecerle- Dijo la más pequeña mientras la otra ponía un gran sonrojo.

-No sé si aceptaría- dijo un poco nerviosa y luego mostro una gran sonrisa.

* * *

_-¿Estás bien Natsu?- dijo Lissana al ver a su amigo, angustiado con el trabajo que la señorita Mavis les había dejado._

_-¡Lissana! No entiendo nada- dijo desesperado el pequeño Natsu y agradecido de que su amiga se acercara a ayudarle._

_-mira es fácil la "q" no puede sonar sin ayuda de la "u"…- Lissana explicó poco a poco a Natsu_

_-¡OOOH! Eres una genio- respondió entusiasmado Natsu. Y ambos rieron._

-Oye Lissana- Dijo el llamo el peli rosado a la albina al terminar la clase de matemáticas del profesor Fernadés.

-¿Qué pasa Natsu?- Strauss volteó al llamado.

-Bueno Gajeel ha mejorado sus calificaciones desde que se junta con Levy, así que me preguntaba si pudieras ser mi tutora- Se agachó de forma muy graciosa en señal de súplica.

-mmm déjame pensarlo- dijo mientras ponía su dedo índice en el labio, -Si podría ser divertido, vayamos a mi casa después de la escuela- concluyó la albina.

Las clases pasaron y salieron y como se había convertido en rutina en las semanas anteriores Natsu fue por su auto y Lissana subió, prendió la radio y se fueron rumbo a su casa.

-Bienvenido- dijo Lissana dando la última vuelta de su llave a la cerradura y abriendo la puerta.

-Oh es aún más bonita por dentro- Dijo Natsu al entrar.

-jeje, toma asiento traeré unos refrescos, ve pensando que no entiendes- Lissana se retiró a la cocina mientras Natsu sacaba sus libros y cuadernos de la mochila.

Duraron unas horas en eso, Natsu entendía a la perfección todo lo que Lissana le iba explicando, -¡Lograré salir la prepa! En verdad gracias Lissana- en esto le dio un efusivo abrazo a Lissana, quien sólo correspondió.

-Oye Lissana tu Madre es hermosa- Dijo viendo un retrato detrás de ellos.

-Era, murió hace un año en Crocus, junto con mi padre- Dijo en un cambio de semblante.

Natsu no sabía que decir, sólo la presiono un poco más a su pecho y de la nada Lissana explotó ye empezó a contar.

**Flash back.**

**-Regresamos en la noche, cuídalas Elfman mientras no estoy tú eres el hombre de la casa- dijo el señor Strauss**

**-Cuídense mucho niños- Dijo Adelaide** **dando un beso en la frente de cada uno.**

**-Ya no somos niños mamá- dijo la menor de los Strauss.**

**-jeje para mí siempre serán mis bebés- dijo de nuevo su madre.**

**-Suerte en tu sesión- dijo despidiéndose y dirigiéndose a la escuela. Tomó camino a la estación del metro.**

**-Nosotros también nos vamos a la escuela- dijeron los hermanos mayores, Elfman y Lissana subieron al auto de su padre sus padres irían en la camioneta.**

**La escuela continuo normal para los tres hermanos. Lissana distinguió una patrulla en la puerta de su casa, no sabía que pensar y simplemente corrió y se encontró con una escena que la destruyo, un policía parado frente a sus dos hermanos Mira de rodillas en el piso tapando su rostro en un doloroso llanto mientras Elfman la abrazaba. Lissana sólo susurró un "No" y el peor de los escenarios pensables se hizo realidad –Lo sentimos, sus padres murieron en un accidente en la carretera- dijo el tipo de azul de nuevo a la recién llegada que también estalló en llanto.**

**FINAL DEL FLASH BACK**

**-**El dinero que nos dejaron es suficiente pero no podemos vivir de ello por siempre, así que pedimos ayuda a la y pues la compañía de modelaje donde trabajaban mis padres tomó a mi hermana como secretaria y a mi hermano como guardaespaldas de una de las modelos más influyentes, ellos dijeron que por lo menos yo debería terminar mis estudios- termino de contar.

Natsu apretó con más fuerza y dijo –Nunca he sufrido algo tan duro, mi vida ha sido relativamente fácil, pero ten por seguro que pase lo que pase estaré contigo- ambos se miraron fijamente y fueron acercando sus rostros poco a poco, cuando la puerta sonó con el crujir de unas llaves y se detuvieron.

-Estoy en casa- Dijo Mirajane al cruzar la puerta.

-Bienvenida- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo aun totalmente sonrojados.

-Bueno creo que me voy- Dijo Natsu recogiendo sus cosas.

-¿no te quedas a la cena?- cuestiono la mayor de las albinas.

-No me deben estar esperando en casa de verdad gracias- dijo en respuesta y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Bueno, en verdad gracias Natsu eres el único al que se lo he platicado- dijo Lissana y se despidió con un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Natsu sonrió de oreja a oreja y subió a su auto y se fue.

-Si lo hacen, recuerda usar protección- dijo la mayor de las Strauss desde la espalda de su hermanita, que se puso más roja que un tomate.

-¡MIRA-NEE NO TENGO PLANEADO HACER ESO!- gritó enojada. Mientras en sus pensamientos se escuchaba un "aún"

* * *

_**AN: Termina el tercer episodio espero les haya gustado gracias por sus reviews y follows es otro de los motivos para seguir con este fic.**_

_**Preguntas, quejas, amenazas, trolleadas por sus asombrosamente sexys reviews.**_

_**Estoy escribiendo 3 songfics que espero les gusten si les ha gustado mi estilo espero los lean serán un Gruvia un Gerza y un Nali**_


End file.
